justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SonrisitasPF/Dancing Queen (ABBA) - Test
For User blog:SonrisitasPF/test for spin-off song2 |title = |image = Abbadancing2017.PNG |game = |artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1976 |dlc = August 23, 2018 (JDU) August 29, 2018 (NOW |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 4 |dg = / / ( ) |mode =Trio |mc = JDU Classic 1A: Gold 1B: Sand Yellow 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Blue |pc = / / to / / |gc =Pink/Turquoise/Cyan ( ) |lc = Hot Pink (JD2015) (JDU/''NOW'') |pictos = |nowc = DancingQueen (JD2015) |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1)File:DancingQueenCoachesProof.PNGFile:DancingQueenCoachesProof2.png Aurélie Sériné (P2) Céline Baron (P3) |dura = 3:31 }} "Dancing Queen" by was meant to be featured on , but was removed before the game was released. It was later added to and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a Trio routine consisting of three women. 'P1' P1 is a girl. She has a mint-turquoise hair tied in a braid, is in a single-sleeved pink top with fuchsia frills. She also wears a purple wristband on her left wrist. Purple ribbon bows are also seen on the frills, and a pair of long peachy jeans. Her hair turns pink during the chorus, her shirt turns cyan, and her jeans turn magenta. 'P2' P2 is a woman. She has a pink, poofy hair tied up by a bunch of purple ribbons. She also wears a sleeveless peachy gown with a pink tutu, as well as a long purple flowing semi-transparent dress. Her dress turns blue during the chorus, and her top turns to a light shade of purple, while her tutu turns cyan. 'P3' P3 is also a girl. She has a similar hair concept when compared with P1. She is wearing a similar top, but without frills. Instead, she wears a large purple bow which looks like a belt around her waist. She also wears a flowing peachy dress with purple bows, and a pink ribbon tied up as a carnation band around her left wrist. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, and her top also turns cyan. Her gown turns to a shade of wine-pink, and her bow-belt turns into a dark shade of pink. Dancingqueen coach 1.png|P1 Dancingqueen coach 2.png|P2 Dancingqueen coach 3.png|P3 Background The routine is set in a fairytale wonderland with pink clouds, a mint-tinted sky, mirrors and disco balls, which seems to resemble a bedroom. During the choruses, the scene changes to a night one. A pink light can be seen shining from the sky, as well as colorful stars. A garden of glowing flowers can also be seen in the field of clouds. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand quickly to the left. This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move. Dancingqueen gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Dancing Queen is the second song by ABBA in the main series. * This song was leaked on the German Ubisoft website here (translated here), as it was supposed to be in . However, it is not present in the final game other than in the files. ** The song can still be found on Amazon when purchasing the game here. * Several files for the song were left on the s disc. These files included a menu square and a gameplay screen. * is the fourth song to lack an actual Classic mode: according to its label, the routine is a Sing-Along. ** It is preceded by Jamaican Dance, Ain’t No Mountain High Enough and You’re On My Mind. It is later followed by You’re The One That I Want. * In a tutorial photo showing the routine, if one looks at the background of the photo, it is in the style of s menu background, so the song was likely scrapped early in development. * The background resembles the one of Love You Like A Love Song. * As seen in the files, the song was supposed to have a Community Remix, but was later removed due to the song not being featured in the final game. * P2 s avatar is no longer accessible in due to an update that was released for all consoles (excluding Wii) during early-2016. ** This also may occur to copies of the game that were bought around early-2016. ** However, it is available on for 7th-Gen consoles. * In , a notification for the unused routine popped up, in spite of it not being available back then. * In , is labeled as a routine. * The song is shortened by 20 seconds in-game. ** This is not the case for the version, though. * Since the routine was never released earlier, Dancing Queen is the oldest exclusive track to be added. * Due to the song not having any assigned menu colors in the files, the menu colors of the game (depending which game the player uses that's compatible with banner files, like and ) are used for the banner when the song is selected. ** This is also the case with You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) and That’s Not My Name. **However, the menu colors are slightly lighter than usual. ***Menu colors were added on October 16, 2018. *Some of the lyrics in-game are different than the lyrics. *''Dancing Queen'', Funhouse, Gangnam Style, and Bang Bang Bang are the only songs to have two avatars for the same coaches (P2 in this case). *P2 can be seen lip syncing the song throughout the routine. *The routine can be seen in the "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA!" playlist in , in spite of it not being from . *'' '' is the last song to be added to both and ’s servers. Gallery Game Files Dancingqueen cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' DancingQueen Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach DancingQueen Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background DancingQueen_BC.jpg| cover DancingQueen1024.png| cover DancingQueen banner bkg.jpg| banner Dancingqueen p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Dancingqueen p2 beta golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Dancingqueen p2 beta diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Dancingqueen p2 jdnow ava.png|P2 s avatar on Dancingqueen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.png|Gameplay photo found in the files Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.jpg|Another gameplay photo In-Game Screenshots DancingQueen jd2016 menu.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu Dancingqueen jd2017 menu old.png|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu (Old) Dancingqueen jd2017 menu new.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu (New) Dancingqueen jd2017 load old.png| loading screen (Classic, Old) Dancingqueen jd2017 coachmenu old.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Old) Dancingqueen jd2018 load old.png| loading screen (Classic, Old) Dancingqueen jd2018 coachmenu old.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Old) dancingqueen jd2019 menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu Dancingqueen jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Dancingqueen jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Promotional Images Tumbum DancingQueen jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the routine (along with Tumbum) Others Dancingqueen jd2015 proof.jpg|Proof from the website Dancingqueencmu iso folder.png|The Community Remix folder Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.gif|Gameplay animation found in the files Dancingqueen lyrics comparison.png|Lyrics comparison Dancingqueen background.PNG|Classic s background Videos Official Music Video Abba - Dancing Queen Dancing Queen (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) Dancing Queen Sing Along 5 stars Xbox One Kinect Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2017 Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now Dancing Queen (Beta) 5 stars Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance Unlimited Dancing Queen BETA NO HUD References Category:Blog posts